


i‘m in paradise with dead

by ursideffect



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, i think so at least??, kind of dksj, mentioned bang chan/changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursideffect/pseuds/ursideffect
Summary: His kiss.





	i‘m in paradise with dead

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from ,,R.I.P. 2 My Youth“ by The Neighbourhood!  
> this is probably the best thing i’ve ever written (not that it’s really good tho) and i kind of suck at writing tenses in english, so if there are any mistakes please point them out, thank you ♡ and it‘s also not proofread sooooo im sorry if there are spelling mistakes bc i mostly wrote this at night haha i might proofread it later tho

His kiss. His kiss is all he could think about now. But what he has never thought of, was that anyone would ever kiss him. Not even in a million years.

Jisung believed that since the moment he and his family moved to Seoul from Malaysia. Maybe he would’ve been more optimistic if the move had been during Middle School, he could’ve made friends easier then, since kids were excited to meet new children (most of the time) and they would’ve had a new playmate, then. But this wasn’t the case. He had to come to terms with High School students who were more than less focused on being the popular kids in their class, not even bothering talking to someone as quiet and shy as him. Well, sometimes they did talk to him, but this was just to accompany them to getting something from the secretary, group projectsor rarely getting lunch with him when their as hypocritical as them friend was missing.

 

He couldn’t take it, he simply felt like a space filler, but he was too scared to say anything. Scared that they will completely drop him and make pejorative noises whenever they would have to do a project together. He also feared that the people who he considered as ‚normal‘ would be influenced by the popular kids’ audacious opinion about him - teenagers these days seemed to be too good for getting to know someone before judging them. So he never said anything. Living through the last two years of High School being surrounded by people who don’t care about him, except for his parents. Jisung was able to cope with this through writing lyrics and occasionally talking to his mom and dad about it, who told him that it’ll get better after getting his High School degree and he believed them, he still believes them. Jisung graduated almost a half year ago and things had gotten better. His parents even allowed him to study music production, since they had seen how happy it made him and helped him, he is really grateful for that.

 

At his college he met two other people with the same interest as him, Chan and Changbin who unironically were a couple, too. He wasn’t even surprised when he found out, because he had seen the soft glances at each other with their eyes sparkling even in the darkest surroundings and their hands clasped together when they were sitting next to each other, but trying to make it as subtle as possible. For instance under the table when all three of them were in the recording studio and listened to one of Chan’s newly produced tracks. Jisung caught them once and suspected some kind of more intimate relationship. He was glad when they told him about their relationship. First, because he felt like they accepted and considered him as a friend, which was new to him. At least in Seoul. And second, because he felt some kind of acceptance for himself, since he had discovered that he found a liking in boys more than in girls.

 

That was nearly five months ago and three months ago Jisung met him. The person who made im smile brighter than the sun ever did on their hottest day in summer.

 

Minho.

 

Only the sound of his name or his name randomly appearing his mind made him feel delighted, absolutely out of this world.

Of course, two months aren’t a long time, by all means, but he has never felt this happy in two years.

 

Minho and Jisung met when they bumped into each other on his way back to his dorm in a park nearby. Yes, they really met like this and if that isn’t weird enough, the then stranger had dropped his phone (somehow) in hurry, Jisung supposed. That day he wasn’t even able to see his face, because of how fast he walked away after the light collision. Jisung had picked up the phone which lay right in front of him and brushed some crushed leaves off the screen. He guesses that he was lucky that he didn’t have any kind of passcode for his phone or else he really wouldn’t have known how to get him his phone back.

 

Jisung felt really bad and as if he was nosing around in some strangers phone when he went on his messages to see which contact he had texted before he had dropped his device. There was only one person called ‚Boss‘, so he called them when he was home, nonetheless unsure, because the contact name seemed pretty intimidating to him, but Jisung thought, how bad can the person be, when they literally text cat stickers to each other? Yeah, Jisung had seen this, too, which made him suspect that the stranger was a cat lover and also that now Jisung felt as if he had seriously invaded the person’s private life.

 

The voice Jisung had heard was a woman’s voice and sounded friendly when she asked if ,,Minho’’ had any problems with his new task. At this Jisung stuttered a ,,Hello’’ and told her that his name was Han Jisung and her employee had lost his phone and that he would like to give it back. She had laughed softly, but with an unspoken kind of secret behind it and told him that it was so like him to lose his phone when he was in a hurry and that she would tell Minho that Jisung had found his phone. Jisung had felt relieved to hear that and explained her that he would meet him at three pm the day after in the park near the dorms of his university, which name he told her as well.

 

When they finally met, Jisung had been instantly intrigued by Minho. By the way he had spoken to him as if they’ve known each other since their childhood and by the way he had frankly asked him if he would like to meet again, but because of different reasons such as a date. Jisung and his heart were taken aback and his mind had remained blank until he had realized that he probably looked stupid and the blush on his cheeks was spreading all over his face.

 

,,Yes,’’ he had said, perplexed enough for Minho to mention it.

 

,,What’s wrong? Is it too early? Was I too straightforward? I’m so so sorry-’’ Jisung had interrupted Minho’s apologizing back then, not wanting him to feel guilty and that he had caused the younger discomfort in any way. ,,That’s not it’’, Jisung had quickly insisted. ,,I was simply surprised, because no one had ever asked me this kind of question. I also never thought anyone would, because, I don’t know, what would anyone find interesting about me…’’ Jisung had immediately regretted what he said at the end and had told him that he shouldn’t mind what he had said. But Minho had just shaken his head and and laid a hand on his upper arm to comfort him and tell him that it was fine and would listen to every word Jisung had to say, that he wanted to get to know him.

 

This was how it started and they took it slow, but when Minho and Jisung met this afternoon, everything changed. They wanted to hang out at Jisung’s place and watch a movie Minhoheard was good and Jisung did expect them to sit closely next to each other with his head comfortably leaning on Minho’s shoulder, but what he didn’t expect was that after the movie had ended, Minho turned his face so that their faces were barely one centimeter away and told him that he couldn’t properly concentrate on half of the movie and that he had kept thinking about something. Jisung asked him what it was and Minho bashfully smiled and looked down on his lap before looking at Jisung with gleaming eyes. Minho gently cupped his face and answered the younger boy’s question when asking if he might kiss him. After hearing this, Jisung’s heart stopped for a moment and then began to beat faster than it ever had because of stupid jump scares in horror movies.

 

He stared at him with wide eyes and nodded.

 

Minho smiled softly and leaned in, torturingly slow, though, but Jisung was too paralyzed to do something about it, so he waited patiently and when their lips touched he felt an unexpected warmth blooming in his stomach.

 

Were this the butterflies everyone was talkingabout?, Jisung wondered when he felt something funny in his stomach.

 

Minho’s lips were warm and soft. He pecked his lips twice before Jisung kissed him back, clumsily, which made Minho giggle slightly, thus making him smile as well. Minho pulled Jisung’s face even closer with his hands still around the other boy’s cheeks and they moved their lips slowly against each other, cherishing every moment, touch and sensation.

 

They parted when they felt the need to catch their breath. Jisung was smiling so hard his cheeks started to hurt and Minho let his hands fall down to grab Jisung’s and told him that he looked beautiful and that he was in love with him. Jisung let out a giddy giggle at his statement and answered that he felt the same way and nervously asked him if they were boyfriends now. To Jisung’sdelight he responded with a ‚yes‘ and Jisung nodded with a shy ‚good‘ and leaned against his now boyfriend.

 

Now, Jisung is laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, reminiscing about the past event. He also hasn’t stopped smiling since the moment Minho left, saying he had to go to a sudden meeting, which was about fifteen minutes ago. Jisung has already texted Chan and Changbin about what happened, but he knows that they’re on a date today, so he is notexpecting them to answer today, which he absolutely understands.

 

Jisung sighs with the smile still on his face and decides that enough time has passed of him not doing anything productive, so he sits up and makes his way to his desk where his book is already waiting for him to being read by him, which kept procrastinating to do. Even though it’s hard concentrate due to his lively feelings, he tries his best to get some work done, for the sake a good grade and maybe also because his project is due for tomorrow.

 

-

 

It’s a chilly day in March when Jisung and Minho are walking hand in hand through a quiet part of the city. The green metal on the streetlights are covered in a glaze of ice because of the severe frost last night, shining in the sunlight that ispeeking through the clouds which are taking up most of the sky. Albeit the coolness of the wind, this is Jisung’s favourite weather, he likes feeling the frosty wind on his cheeks and therefore the fresh smell, making him feel more alive than any hot summer day might ever make him feel.

 

Walking in some kind of tranquility is what he enjoys, too. At least, when it’s daytime, because it can be really worryingly at nighttime and make you simply want to run home or wherever you’re heading to. And enjoying this feeling with Minho, the person he loves, is even more beautiful. It does not feel awkward with him, it never had, but Jisung was still scared that Minho might feel uncomfortable and therefore making him feel the same way. Fortunately, his boyfriend feels just as comfortable as him. The thought makes him giggle unintentionally.

 

“What is it?” Minho asks softly, diverting his glance from a not yet blooming tree next to the pathway to look at Jisung.

 

The latter softly shakes his head and grins lovely, “Nothing, I just love you.” At this, Minho squeezes his hand softly and Jisung thinks to hear a choked chuckle.

 

“You okay?” Jisung asks concerned, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at Minho, since he is taller by a few centimetres. Minho just gives him a reassuring smile and nods. “Yeah, my throat was feeling a little bit dry. We’re almost there, Sungie. Are you excited?”

 

Jisung beams and nods eagerly. “Of course, I am. You said you had a surprise for me?”

 

“Yep, it’s nothing special, though. Hint: It’s a small belated Valentine’s Day present.” Minho grins at him and pulls him forward, so they’ll reach the destination quicker. “Hurry up a little bit. We don’t want to walk all day long with your tiny steps.”

 

A jokingly offended pout forms on Jisung’s lips and he makes a dismissive noise and Minho just laughs at his antics.

 

 

 

They walk for a few more minutes and arrive at an old house. The outer walls of it are a bit damaged, the probably once beige wall paint is starting to flake off and at some parts the lightweight concrete blocks are also starting to spall. The windows of the house are fine, though, but the wooden door seems to have slight scratches on it.

 

These are animalistic scratch marks, aren’t they?

 

“Hyung, are finally bringing me to your house?” Jisung asks jokingly to get the wavering feeling out of his mind, because this would be the first time ever that Minho introduces him to his home.

 

Much to Jisung’s surprise, but also delight, because wouldn’t it have been freaky if this wasn’t Minho’s house?, the older boy hums and looks at Jisung with a glint in his eyes Jisung can’t decipher.Now that they came to a stop right in front of the door, he can see strange symbols carved into the wood, making him feel hesitant. He doesn’t say anything, though, because maybe Minho’s ancestors had lived here and who knows what kind of crazy trend was going on in the past.

 

Maybe the house has been standing here since the Early Modern Age and the symbols were used to keep the witches away from coming into their houses and do something harmful to humans. Not that Jisung believes in witches and sorcerers.

 

„Okay... then, let‘s go inside? I‘m super thrilled for your surprise, my lovely boyfriend,“ Jisung suggests when Minho didn’t say anything and exaggerating the last part of the sentence, making Minho shove him lightly. His facial expression is grave as a opens the door, without even pulling out his key.

 

Jisung expected the reason to be, because Minho simply forgot to lock the front door, but as they enter the house, Jisung’s hand still being intertwined with Minho‘s warm one, his mind changes.

 

The inside of the house is at least two times worsethan the outside, every wallpaper that was once plastered on the wall, is hanging off the walls now, so that he can‘t even tell what colour or motive they have. The furnitures are covered in white sheets and pushed up to the walls so that the centre of the huge room is exposed. This is probably the only room in the first floor of the house, because there is a staircase straight aheadat the end of the room, looking like it would burst in once you stepped a foot on it.

 

But what really made Jisung tremble and his hands sweaty, was the red circle drawn on the ground, looking like some sort of seal to conjure aspirit.

 

Jisung whips his hand out of Minho‘s and backs away further into the dull room, not being able to go through the door since the other boy is standing right in front of it, with a straight posture and an evil smile on his lips. His already dark brown eyes, he loved looking at when they lay in Jisung‘s bed and facing each other, are getting darker and darker. The sparse sunlight from the outside making it to being the only light source in his eyes. Jisung‘s face falters even more and he panicks, hysterically looking around once again, hoping this is just a nightmare he will immediately wake from.

 

How could this be even real? Didn’t this only ever happen in horror movies, books, comics? Even if it is, why does it have to be him and not anyone else? Not that Jisung is wishing this someone else, but - why him?

 

„Minho,“ he shuddered, dropping the honorifics. „What, what is this?“His heart is beating so fast, he felt his breath getting short as he spoke and Jisung is sure that Minho can see his chest frantically going up and down through the coat he is wearing.

 

Minho doesn’t answer but only comes close with dangerously composed steps. He cups Jisung’s cheek with his right and his breath hitches. The younger boy‘s head jerks to the side only for Minho to forcefully turn it back, so he faces him again. Minho‘s hands are cold now, colder than the wind blowing outside.

 

„My dearest Jisung, you won‘t believe me this now and you are going to doubt my words , but...“ Minho starts talking, but stops mid-sentence, looking like as if he‘s thinking about what to say. „I love you. I really do, more than anyone in my lifetime before and I have lived a long time,“ he chuckles.„That‘s the reason why you‘re here today, you’re the first person to. You‘re here, because I love you.“

 

It‘s as if Minho can read his mind as he answers Jisung‘s internal question.

 

„I‘m a demon, if that’s why you’re having this questionable look on your face. I‘m not any kind of demon. I am one that has submitted to Satan.You might think that this is the worst thing one could do, but you‘re wrong,“ Minho said sternly and making direct eye-contact with Jisung, leading his hands to shake even more. His shaking hands make his whole whole body jittery. Minho senses this and unexpectedly takes his hands in his in an abnormally speed, his expression turning soft for one second, bewildering Jisung.

 

„Submitting to him is the most rewarding thing in the world.“ Minho has this delusional smile on his lips and convinced tone to his words.

 

Jisung still can‘t cant take a hold of what is happening right now. Minho just told him that he was a demon, with his jet black eyes, making it the only thing proving that this might be real. Jisung can‘t look any longer into the demon’s eyes, resembling a black hole and averts his eyes to look down.

 

He doesn’t keep listening to what Minho is saying, if he is even still saying something and when he doesn’t feel the pressure of Minho‘s hand against his cheek, he looks up and notices that they have moved places. They‘re now standing in the midst of the red circle and Minho retreats to stand outside of it.

 

As Jisung wants to step out of the demonic circle, an invisible andimmaterial wall blocks him to do so, making him fall on his back.

 

„What are you going to do with me?“ Jisung gulps, standing up from the ground with trembling legs.

 

Jisung hates how breathtaking Minho looks with the few sun rays shining against his back, making the shadow on the ground look like he has angel wings.

 

Minho’s voice is sinistrous as a speaks, „I‘m sad to tell you this, but I was being ordered to find the person I truly love and sacrifice them, so I can fulfill my ritual of becoming the king of hell and finally make Satan proud. I‘ve been trying to achieve my goal since centuries and I am so glad that I‘ve found you, Jisung, but now it‘s my time to shine in the downworld.“

 

There is a pressure on Jisung‘s ears, making it hard for him to hear and it‘s so, so painful. It‘s as if the oxygen has disappeared for only a few seconds and your eardrum couldn’t adapt to it, but before anything worse could happen, Minho is suddenly standing right in front of him, leaning in close and the pressure on his ears has disappeared. He can only hear is heart beating and his uncontrollable breathing, when Minho kisses him and his eyes automatically close and he only realizes the tingling sensation on his lips.

 

Their lips are moving together more rhythmically than they have ever had and the older boy‘s teeth are grazing Jisung‘s bottom lip as he deepens the kiss for two seconds.

 

Before he could register that Minho has backed away from Jisung and is now watching him with dark eyes and his face contorted in greediness, fire ignites around him, locking him up inside the circle. Even though the fire is burning hot and starts to fiercely burn his skin, Jisung could only long after Minho. Maybe it was the kiss that caused him to think this way. His kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> see what i did there??? well, it wasn’t my idea, tho, inspired by this prompt: https://pin.it/jreyhrnp4u7r2d :)  
> minho is kind of supposed to be the demon Paimon btw! 
> 
> i‘m not that good at describing  
> surroundings and emotions, sometimes i am also a bit inpatient with writing, so i hope my ff doesn’t sound too rushed, but i‘m working on it
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed my work. please leave a comment or kudo if you did!


End file.
